blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Flameshine
Flame That Shines Like Sun, usually just known as Flame, is a chimera cat with one blue eye and one green eye. Her face and body is split in half- the right side is black, the other side ginger tabby. Flame has thick fur and small ears, with a pink nose and long whiskers. She has a fluffy, long tail and very sharp claws. On the Blog She is a senior warrior on the blog, and is the organizer and judge of Name That Apprentice, which she updates every two days and enjoys greatly. She joined in 2014, and has been active ever since- she posts almost every day. She mentors Applepaw, and her own mentor while she was an apprentice was Nightflower. She loves to chat on the BlogClan Tavern, roleplay, and welcome new members! She is a proud member of the Chromatic Moles (formerly a Time-Travelling Otter) at Gatherings, and is a moderator of the live chat alongside Hazelburrow, Dawnmist, ShiveringRose, Kat, Flowerstream, Snakepaw and Jayfrost. She hosts Name That Apprentice competitions on Gatherings too, where points for the winner's team can be won. She also moderates comments on NTA. She gets along well with everyone, but her closer friends (her BlogPals) include Flowerstream, Fernpaw, Dawnmist, and ShiveringRose, among others. On the Wiki Flame helps out on the wiki and is fairly active, adding to and creating pages, among other things. She created this very page! She is also an administrator, along with Flowerstream, and does her best to help out, as well as changing the background colours so it looks awful. Trailing Stars Flame appears several times in Trailing Stars. She appears in Chapter 14 when the author and POV of the chapter, Jaypaw, comes to sit next to her. The two begin to discuss the catch that the warriors are sharing and other matters, before leaving to go to sleep. She also makes an appearance in Chapter 15, where she walks up behind Flowerstream, the author and POV of the chapter, breaking a stick. Flowerstream is startled, before expressing concerns about Flame's health. Flame responds to say she is fine and that she managed to eat some squirrel, but her eyes flash, although Flowerstream is unable to tell with what and wonders silently if she is lying. The two proceed to talk about other matters. In Chapter 16, she gathers with Flowerstream and a few other warriors. Flame is seen in Chapter 17 supporting an ill Cakestar as the latter walks out of the medicine den. Later that night, Flame is seen having a conversation with Cakestar while guarding the camp. The next day, Flame organizes the patrols while Copperclaw, Cakestar and a few of the other senior warriors are busy. She is then placed on the badger patrol. In Chapter 18, Flame is on the patrol to fight the badger. She is assigned by Jayfrost to lead the other half of the patrol, consisting of herself, Owlwater, Elkheart, Winterpaw and Crystalpaw, their goal being to surprise the badger and get it to chase them so they can bring it towards Jayfrost's team. Flame's team circles around the badger but is then forced to flee when the badger chases them. Flame is then seen fighting the creature along with the others. Flame is set to write Chapter 20 of Trailing Stars. She's looking forward to it! Trivia * Her Clanniversary is on August 10th. * The nickname 'Su' came from the live chat. The character limit for names meant her name was cut off, leaving her as 'Flame That Shines Like Su'. People started calling her Su, and the name stuck. * Her favourite food is pasties, crumble and pie, and her favourite drink is Fanta. * She likes mannequins, and likes to talk about them on the live chat sometimes. * She was born in and currently resides in England. * She wants to sound posh, but she doesn't, unfortunately. She's jealous of everyone's posh accents. * She currently plays the saxophone and keyboard/ piano, and knows how to play the brass horn and cornet. She used to be in a band. * She has been shipped with Flowerstream (Floame) * Flame cubed equals Flunshine. Apparently. * She was a runner up for the medicine cat 2015 elections. * She really, really, likes linking thinks on the wiki. It pained her to remove repeated links on this page. * She is obsessed with Undertale. Category:Senior Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chromatic Moles